Nothing but Love
by red.rose.019
Summary: She tried to choose but ended up hurting not just herself but the people around her. When will she ever learn to be strong and face the right decision? SasuSaku. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTHING BUT LOVE**

**~xx~**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto

**Author's Note: **Okay, this is an edited version of chapter one. I was able to read it and I was like: 'What the hell is this crap?' It was poorly written because I had this done—when my grammar is still so sucked-up—earlier than my first story. So I figured that renovations must be done. There are changes here but the flow is still like the first version. I was really in a haste to post that up because my mom is pressuring me—really _pressuring _me about shutting down my laptop and do a little bit of room cleaning. *laughs senselessly* Anyway, enjoy!

**~xx~**

**CHAPTER I**

**Break Even**

"_What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you?_

_And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're okay?_

_I'm falling to pieces…"_

~** ©The Script**

Haruno Sakura groaned in frustration all the while sipping down her cold beer, letting some of it cascade down from the side of her lips to her the tip of her chin. She felt the cold liquid caress her throat; wanting nothing but to let it drown her away from what agony her heart was going through. With unsteady hands, she placed down the glass in a less than gentle way; earning herself a loud clang the moment it hit the marbled counter. Getting drunk is the only escape she had in mind. No matter how physically strong she was she'll always stay powerless beside him. Forgetting the pain, even for a short moment, is her childish act of desperately mending her broken heart though she already knows it was futile.

Every thought about him made her emerald eyes glitter with sadness; producing bittersweet tears to gush from her already swollen eyes. She misses him yet there's not a thing to be done. And there's not even a single clue left for her to push away her sadness. Indeed, she is _hurt._

Because of _him._

_Uchiha Sasuke…_

Her grip tightened on the glass she was holding, summoning every rational thought to stop herself from throwing another glass on the white wall of her kitchen just across from her. Deciding to just let her tears heal her heart's wound for the meantime felt like it was the only right decision she had made in her whole lifetime. With a shaky breath, she reached out for another shot of cold ecstasy and poured the luscious liquid deliberately from its container down to her waiting glass.

She watched mindlessly as the liquid filled her glass. Scoffing weakly, she entertained some poignant memories she had with Sasuke. Happy moments that made her think that she was the most fortunate woman. However, those memories now where just memories bound to be forgotten when the time her heart starts to forgive itself for loving such a man. Hopefully.

And then it hit her; pounded her mind like tons of metal brick. Uchiha Sasuke with another woman; cradling her like how he used to cradle her, Haruno Sakura, in his masculine arms while whispering words the she was able to hear from him in all her lifetime. That simple fact tugged forcefully and mercilessly on her already fractured heart.

More tears fell down from her hurting eyes while images of him with another woman bombarded her without the will to stop. A sad smile grazed her lips by the comforting feeling of just letting her tears fall freely and heal a little portion of her heart. It somewhat felt good.

"Hn. Weak,"

"_Sasuke-kun," _She abruptly stood up from her hunched position only to look behind her in the hopes of seeing his scowling, albeit handsome, face with onyx eyes longing to see her once more. What she saw there dissolved the little hope she had left. Dumbfounded, she stared aimlessly at the wide space before her, the dim light from the window illuminating the empty living room before her; making the sight so unbearably lonely. There was no Sasuke staring back at her like what her mind tried to desperately believe.

Agony ate all her resolve away as she hopelessly sat down on her stool all the while running a shaking hand on her pink tresses. He's driving her crazy.

She laughed; a weak and sad laugh. She's clearly hallucinating. Sasuke will never really set her free from his evil clutches even though they broke up just moments ago. It's crystal clear to her that even if she severed their ties, he still reigns supreme inside her soul. Owning her forever.

With a frustrated sigh, she let her mind drift back to the life she once had before he came back.

Haruno Sakura had a boyfriend before all this screwed up situation befell her. And with that memory, she can really say that she was truly happy. She had everything planned for her life up ahead and achieved so many things that can't be attained by others in a life span. She's the Hokage's apprentice—heck, she might have already surpassed the said Hokage. She's living the past two years in happiness, love, and fame. In those two years, she learned to forget and accept that Sasuke was never meant for her—that she deserves so much better. She learned to give up and tried to love again. After all, she can't wait forever for a man that will certainly not love her back. Four years of waiting was enough. And in those years, she had learned.

Well, that was she thought.

That is what she wanted to believe until he came back…

The moment she set her eyes on him, she knew too well that she was only fooling herself. She clearly thought that having a boyfriend when the Uchiha was away would totally eradicate every inch of feeling she had for the Sharingan wielder. But she failed. All those years she was only deceiving a part of her soul into a false submission, thus the pain started branching into deeper sorrow.

And that's when she started cheating _for him._

She let go of the man, who treated her like she's the rarest treasure in the world, for a love that could never be hers—let alone tell her that she's special to him.

But beyond all that, she was happy accepting it all for Sasuke. Accepting all his imperfections and all his stupid flaws because she loves him and stupidity comes along with the word 'love'. Did Sasuke even deserve such love? She was asking that to herself too and came up with one answer. No matter how dumb it sounds… Yes, Uchiha Sasuke deserves such love.

"**SHANNARO! BAKA SAKURA!" **Her inner self screamed, **"Stop grieving, you weakling! Sasuke-kun will never come back even if you cried blood, damn it!"**

"_Shut up. I don't need you right now," _came her weak protest. So, even her inner self detests her? But can she blame the thoughts? Her inner persona is always right given these situations but she listens to none of them.

"**BAKA! You always say that you want to become strong—and you did become one—so why become weak now? Now, in the most needed time to be strong?"** Inner Sakura debated back.

She was right again. But no matter how much she wanted to be strong now, her heart can be so stubborn and won't even consider listening to a word she so willingly **pleads.**

"**Unacceptable! You know we don't deserve such hardship! SHANNARO! We'll teach him a lesson!" **Inner Sakura continued on while hurling her fist into a tight ball and blazing flame came alive around her.

"_Go away," _Sakura replied with finality as she pushed her inner persona away; gaining success in the matter. She didn't have the energy to quarrel any further. She's so exhausted and she just wanted to fall prey into the merciful limbs of unconsciousness.

With the final thought of him and the reason why the broke up, sleep took benevolence of her beseeches.

**Flashback**

It was their best friend, Uzumaki Naruto's, birthday and everyone decided to rent a club to celebrate the loud-mouth's birth and promotion as an ANBU member. The blonde was overwhelmed by the surprise and got all teary; regaining his overly energetic antics again. Actually, before the surprise showed up, he was more than depressed—which is uncharacteristic of him—because of a discovery that his wolf-like friend, Inuzuka Kiba, is dating his longtime one-sided lover, Hyuuga Hinata. So, Sakura, with a little help from her boyfriend—at the time—Uchiha Sasuke, set-up a plan to bring their best friend back from the abyss of the Underworld of Great Depression.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan, Teme! I'm so happy-dattebayo! You guys are the best!" The Jinchuriki pulled the said pink-haired woman and the brooding Uchiha into a breath-taking bear hug.

Sakura heard her boyfriend groan in annoyance, squirming uncomfortably from the blonde's embrace. "Dobe, you're ruining my outfit. Damn it." He cursed and tried to pry his best friend's arm away from him but the blonde only tightened the embrace.

"Baka, Naruto! You're killing us!" It was her turn to give an ear piercing scream at the blonde's antics; putting the loud music booming in the background to a complete shame.

Naruto pulled away and gave them his signature sheepish grin. "I love you, guys!"

"Tch, annoying, Dobe." Sasuke commented while stuffing his hands inside his pockets.

Naruto twitched and snorted, displeased, because of his best friend's usual complaints. He just dismissed the brooding Uchiha's kill joy antics and turned her attention to the beautiful pink-haired lady beside his annoying best buddy. His bright grin almost pushed Sakura off the edge.

"I think I must reconstruct my words earlier. It should be 'I love you, Sakura-chan!' for I know you only planned this on your own-dattebayo." He stated as if it was wholly a fact while totally ignoring the deadly glare flying towards his way from the now furious, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Shut up, Naruto. Sasuke-kun also planned for this. He said he pity your 'lack of hormonal surge' to actually see that Hinata liked you. It's not too late yet. Go there and claim what must be yours before I bore a hole on your sorry face!" Sakura hissed menacingly all the while clenching a chakra infused fist and showing it pointedly at the birthday boy; making said man shiver in pure dread and terror.

Naruto took a cautious step away from them and raising both hands, defensively, in front of him. "Sheesh, the both of you suffering from menopause or are you two in such a kill joy drama-dattebayo? Damn." He commented with a scared face that suddenly shifted into his signature grin. "But then again, I still love the both of you! Ja!" He put up a thumbs up before dashing to the dance floor; disappearing into the insanely crowded place of the club.

Sakura sighed, her supposed brother is more like a spoiled brat than she was and can be such a pain in the ass sometimes. However, everyone knows—especially those who love the blonde—that he is the most reliable ninja you'll ever put your eyes on. She quickly turns to the side of her lover with a sweet smile on her face.

"Sasuke-kun," She called out to get his undivided attention. "Why don't we enjoy ourselves, too?" She suggested, her smile never leaving her heart shaped face.

He simply nodded, wrapping his arms around her slender waist so that he could effectively pull her closer to his built structure. Sakura felt the warmth his body is emitting, she had dreamed so many times about this scene but dreams did less in reality's satisfying fruit. Heat pooled on her cheeks as she decided to destruct—I mean, distract herself from their proximity and look for an unoccupied table.

Sakura spotted one in the furthest corner of the club and far more secluded than any table available inside the vicinity. A mischievous grin made its way on her lips as she looked up to her equally looking boyfriend.

"Sasuke-kun," She called over the loud noise inside the place. Sasuke gazed down to her face with query in those deep coal eyes. "I found a place." She informed and dragged his god of a boyfriend there with an undeniable excitement.

When they were finally reached the empty table, Sasuke regarded the pinkette with a devious smirk. He can't deny that her good choice of 'privacy' amused him. They sat in each other's comfort while watching everyone dancing and swaying their bodies to the beat of the loud music; having the time of their lives.

Sakura wanted to join but she knew her boyfriend well enough to think otherwise. Sasuke was never a fan of dancing and getting wild is never a part of his dictionary. The word 'wild' articulates a different extent in their relationship. Wink. And besides, being beside him is what she wanted so long, so why waste this romantic opportunity with him? It's not boring to be in his arms. It will never be boring.

"I love you, Sasuke-kun," Sakura whispered loud enough for him to hear over the insanely loud noise as she snuggled comfortably against his masculine shoulder. His side always screamed safety for her.

A chuckle escaped his lips, satisfied with the statement. That was all Sakura wanted; to make him feel that he's being loved beyond anything in this world and to make him appreciate life to its fullest, seeing as to how the half of it was spent because of hatred.

Sasuke pulled her closer to him as if they are bound to be parted in the next minute. This is… _**peace.**_

But everything could not always be constant. The peace was broken when Sakura felt her communication device vibrate inside her pocket. She's one hundred percent that it is her work device calling to her. She was about to reach in for the blasted invention inside her skirt's pocket when she felt strong arms stopped her. She smiled and looked at her raven-haired boyfriend with questioning eyes.

She saw Sasuke leaning his head, comfortably, on the fur couch with his eyes closed as if thinking deep about something. "Don't," his one-word command speaks it all. His voice was calm but knowing him, a finality demand laced in that single word.

"But Sasuke-kun," she purred childishly. "It's from the hospital. Maybe an emergency and they need me there." She added while drawing lazy circles in her Sasuke-kun's chest. Being known as his girlfriend for 6 months now flared her ego. _'We had won the battle! Serves you right, pitiful bitches,'_ Inner Sakura once connoted; proud in their 'victory' against other girls, shamelessly fan-girling with her Sasuke.

Finally lifting his head from its comfortable position, he opened his eyes to regard his girlfriend, sitting beside him, with his piercing black eyes. Emerald eyes bore pleadingly, making Sasuke's resolve waver. It is a clear indication that he's really getting soft on the inside.

"In case you didn't hear me the first time," he paused and leaned down to give that pouting lips a chaste kiss. Before Sakura can react he pulled away and stared at her disappointed emerald eyes. He smirked and positioned his lips intimately close to her ear; sending a jolt of electricity to run down her spine. "Sakura, you will stay with me."

His husky voice filled her system, muting the commotion behind her and registering his voice that brought fire to set ablaze in its wake in the pit of her stomach. She drew in a breath, fighting hard to gain self-control over her undeniably burning body. All she could her was the deafening thump of her heart inside its container and did not took notice of the device halting.

She felt him pull her into an even tighter hug, clearly preventing her from escaping his grasps. She smiled at the sweet gesture from her not-so-emotionally-deprived boyfriend, making her resolve dissolve into nothingness as she snuggled once more into his warm hug. Funny how someone as cold as Uchiha Sasuke can feel so warm and comforting; it made her happy just by feeling that she's an exceptional from that cold personality.

Inhaling his earthly scent almost sent her off to dreamland despite of the noise penetrating mercilessly inside her ears.

"Forehead,"

Sakura mentally sighed when she heard Ino call her from a distance. What now? Can't her best friend see that she's inside Lala Land to even pay attention to anything else but the soothing presence beside her?

"Hey, Forehead, wake up! There's been an emergency and—

Sakura slapped a palm on her best friend's loud mouth when she was an arm length away from her. She threw a deadly glare at Ino before she sat straight, earning an annoyed groan from her boyfriend.

"This better be fast. What do you want?" Sakura snapped, eventually narrowing her eyes at Ino and the latter just removed the hand securing her lips from giving away some information. She was equally annoyed as her forehead of a best friend.

"Damn, Sakura. Where's your sense of urgency?" Ino spat back and Sakura sighed.

"Spit it out, Ino-pig." Sakura stated while reaching out from a bottle of tequila inside the cold bucket pre-settled in each table inside the club. Getting a sip from her glass, she saw Ino put her hands on her voluptuous waist and scowled.

"For the love of Kami-sama, Forehead! Here you are, snuggling yourself in your boyfriend's warmth, ignoring all the pain in the world while you ex-boyfriend eventually tried to kill himself because of you. Getting himself hospitalized in the process. Does that ring a bell?" Ino raised expectant eyebrow for her reaction.

Sasuke, hearing what Sakura's obnoxious best friend said, raised an eyebrow and opened an eye to look at Ino is she was shitting or what. Sakura's reaction, surprisingly, came rather late. She then sprayed the liquor from her mouth before standing up and grabbing the shocked blonde by the shoulder, which registered a rather negative feedback to Sasuke.

Baby blues eyes met penetrating emerald eyes. "Stop your bitching and tell me that was a lie!" Sakura's sudden outburst made Sasuke even furious inside although his face betrayed no emotion. He will have his way with her later but for now he'll let her shake the poor blonde.

Sakura was trying hard to also convince herself that Ino was just jealous of her—despite having a boyfriend—because she had beaten her when Sasuke became her boyfriend.

"Damn," Ino tried to pry herself away from Sakura's deadly grip and when she was out, she massaged one of her sore shoulders. "I already told you, Forehead. You _were_ so busy clinging to that Uchiha you didn't even bother to answer the call from Shizune-senpain. Sheesh, I'll let you handle this from this point on. I'm just a messenger. And messengers are the most pitiful people in the world." Ino said before turning around and running back into the pit of pure bliss and enjoyment.

Sakura stood there, stoned, while trying so hard to grasp Ino's parting words. She was so lost into the thought, self-loathing, and confusion her mind barely registered Sasuke's scowl. What would she do? She can't just forget everything, right? That's definitely not her.

Takumi, her boyfriend for one year, made her feel that she's the most beautiful creature Kami-sama created for the whole humankind to see. He treasured and protected her for his life. He loved her like no other man made her feel. She loved him also and knew well that she did. But the moment Uchiha Sasuke returned, everything started to change.

The moment she laid eyes on the last Uchiha, her feelings started to resurface from the depths of her heart where she thought she buried. But she was wrong—always so wrong.

Sasuke hurriedly approached her, and with dominance, made her a slave to him once more. She started to cheat on Takumi, making all the excuses in the world to spend time with the Uchiha. After all the hiding, she decided to end everything between her and Takumi that would hinder the secret affair she started with Sasuke. Knowing the raven-haired man, he will not accept being the second rate. Never. She was unfair.

So unreasonable and unfair.

Sakura clenched her fist, resting by each side of her hips, while restraining the gathering tears from falling. She knew that there would be a big trouble if she did albeit she was already feeling that unsettling aura behind her.

Sasuke, sensing her tension, stood up and shoved his hands inside his black slacks. Wearing that signature stoic face of his, he sighed.

"Tch, irritating," she heard him say. "What now?"

Sakura slowly turned around to offer Sasuke a nervous smile though she knew better than to deceive his knowing eyes. "I guess I have to go, Sasuke-kun. Takumi needs me." She stated and her breath was caught in her lungs when she saw a glint of red behind those raven locks framing his face.

"You will what?" Sakura can hear Sasuke's underlying statement that she must reconstruct her sentence before everything fades into black flames.

"Sasuke-kun," She started, using the most convincing voice she can muster in front of him. "I have to go. You stay here and have fun while I'm gone. I promise I'll contact you after—

Air was knocked out of her lungs when she felt a stinging pain shot throughout her back and before she know it, Sasuke had already transported them in the most isolated part of the club all the while pinning her on a bricked wall. Sakura groaned in pain as she tried to gaze at his glaring eyes. What she was there petrified her in fear.

_Sharingan!_

She hurriedly shut her eyes tight; fear eating away all of her determination because of what Sasuke might do to her. Her body became rigid when she felt his breath fanning her ear and cheek. Sasuke is surely not happy with what he heard from her and she'll eventually feel his inevitable 'wrath' without certain escape.

"Wrong statement, babe." He stated giving her ear a not so gentle nibbled although the notion elicited an eager moan from her; so much to Sakura's displeasure and to Sasuke's delight. So his charm had yet to leave her zealous body.

Gasping at the feeling of her incoming arousal, Sakura tried her best to break free from his vice grip but Sasuke would never have that. Instead, he pressed his front roughly on her own making her mind cloud with lust and heat as she was already feeling convulsive. The heat intensified and Sakura drew in a sharp breath when Sasuke gave the sensitive part of her neck a satisfying nibble before biting her hard. Sakura screamed in ecstasy because of the sharp pain but her mind became almost dysfunctional when he licked and sucked that certain part of her neck.

"Sasuke…kun…" Sakura rasped out as she arched her body against his own, giving him more access in her waiting body. "S-Stop," Her voice wobbled in a desperate attempt to tame her body's escalating need to be touched.

Sasuke paid no heed to her distressed request and continued to nibble on her exposed flesh, leaving red striking hickeys along his journey. Tasting his cherry blossom is one of the best achievements he had attained and he's not planning to let her get away with the fact that she mercilessly turned him on with all those beautiful noises she was making.

Sakura, on the other hand, was having a hard time in fighting the overwhelming seduction powers of her ferocious boyfriend. And the inescapable happened as her mind completely went blank when Sasuke's calloused hands reached out under her skirt and gave her inner thigh a rough caress.

She was heavily panting as she grasped Sasuke's midnight locks for support. _"I'm sorry, Takumi."_ Her mind spoke in a silent dread of apology until…

"_First thing's first, Sakura. If you step inside the life of being a medical ninja, you are bound to keep an oath to save lives. You will not abandon your duty. In doing so, you are shaming yourself from saving a soul."_

Tsunade's words suddenly echoed inside her head and with her inhuman strength, she pushed Sasuke away, having him caught off guard. Sasuke was not very pleased and that matter was written all over his handsome features.

"What's the big idea, Sakura?" Sasuke's voice held that icy aura that she can remember vividly from way back when he was still a revenge-maniac. With dread, she cast her eyes away from his form; refusing to meet his ice cold glare.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun. Please, not now." came her voice in a low guilty whisper. She had to save Takumi's life not because of what she had done but because she is a medical ninja. Why Sasuke can't understand is beyond her, all she wanted at that time is to do her duty. And to, somehow, atone.

"Sakura," Sasuke warned.

"I have to help him!" Sakura snapped, tears trickling down from her captivating emerald eyes. It was full of sorrow and regret that Sasuke was unable to see before.

Sasuke clenched his teeth as if debating whether or not it was worth it to fight with her in such a state. But he was proud and somewhere along the way, Sakura was able—although, unknowingly—bruise his manly ego. Having his decisions made, he faced his back to her. His eyes deprived of any emotions.

"Leave," was his solid reply. "But if you do, make sure you won't come back." He concluded and took a step away from her and then another until he had no will to be stopped.

Sakura watched with wide jade eyes, mouth gaping, and petrified with shock as Sasuke established his statement by walking shamelessly away from her. So he can't and refused to understand the situation. It made her shock turn into pure fury. Really, how inconsiderate could her get? That mere question made her blood boil. And then, she snapped.

"Fine, I'm done with you, Uchiha Sasuke!" And with that, she stormed outside the club with tears streaming down from her emerald eyes but the blood rushing through her veins was boiling in rage.

**~xx~**

**Author's Note: **Uh, I went a little overboard. *awe-struck* There's a big difference with 2,000 words and 4,000 words. Well, maybe I did renovate everything. Haha. I'm sorry for alerting those readers who put this story on their a-list. But I will really appreciate if you'll give me a short review about this story. And to those silent readers, I was once like that and I figured that it's unhealthy to not voice out what you think about something. *grin*

The next chapter will be out next month! It's because we don't have access in the internet. The only access that we have is from our neighbor's Wi-Fi, who—heartlessly—changed their password and now I can't get through. *wails*Unfortunate, right? I'm not really born in this world as a rich kid so it's an unfortunate disadvantage. XD

I'm shutting up now. See you next month! *wink*

**xoxo**

**Redrose019**

**01/03/2012 | 9:24PM**


	2. HOLD NOTICE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Hello, everyone! Okay, I want to apologize for being such a lazy author. The thing is my life is a living hell right now so with so many things going on, I need to focus on what's important. D: So, I just want to say that both of my stories—**RUNAWAY LOVE and NOTHING BUT LOVE—**are currently on hold. Yeah, I'm dead serious. But I'll be back on April. Believe it! Take care!

**Hearts,**

RedRose019


	3. Chapter 2

**NOTHING BUT LOVE**

**~xx~**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the delay. I was really overwhelmed with the paper-load I had before Christmas break started and because I was so ecstatic about finally having some rest, I foolishly forgot about my school life. *wails* I literally have to stop thinking about FFN and all my stories added by the fact that I can't leech an internet connection anymore to at least upload my work. *sigh* Anyway, enjoy!

**~xx~**

**CHAPTER II**

**Wish You Were Here**

"_Damn, damn, damn. What do I do to have you here? Here? Here?_

_I wish you were here._

_Damn, damn, damn. What do I do to have you near? Near? Near?_

_I wish you were here."_

**~ ©Avril Lavigne**

SAKURA'S slumber ended when she felt the irritating brightness penetrating so ruthlessly through her eyelids. She groaned and just prayed to those who are considerate enough to listen to just let her sleep. Her whole body is aching and her head is pounding violently. She cursed the stupid hangover from last night's 'forgetting everything' operation. Seriously, why does it have one hell of a side effect? She shifted to her side and raised a wary hand over her forehead. Her hand glowed with a majestic green light and somehow, it eased the uneasy feeling on her pounding head. She sighed in relief but was later cut short when she felt the hangover coil horrendously at the pit of her stomach, screaming for release.

Sakura blindly reached out for a bucket—half-full because she had been throwing-up since 3 in the morning—and emptied the remnants of her despair until she was feeling a little relieved. She shifted once more on her back and willed herself to open up her eyes, still swollen from extensively crying last night. God, she felt awful.

Sakura tried to sit up, almost unsuccessfully and making her head spin in the process. Her whole body felt impossibly heavy. "Damn," She muttered and shot a hand out to support her dizzy head.

It took her a few moments to gather all herself and when she was fine enough to at least take a look at her surroundings, Sakura was not so pleased with what she saw. Emerald eyes scanned the whole—devastated, if I might add—living room. Clothes were discarded over her sofa and even on her floor, glasses scattered dangerously around her, throw pillows tossed all around her, and her coffee table turned over. Her once neat and comfy living room was transformed beyond recognition!

Sakura almost pulled her bubblegum colored hair but refrained from doing so when she felt a slight vibration on her left; only to find out that it was her communicating device. With reluctance, she plugged the earpiece in place and pushed the receiving button on it.

"Yes?" He voice choked; sore from all the wailing she did last night.

"Forehead, are you okay?" Came Ino's voice from the other line. Worry lacing through every word. "What happened to you? Are you home? I'm coming over." Ino said. Sakura heard a ruffling sound from the other line but she only could care less. What alarmed her is the blonde's reaction one her cerulean eyes take a glimpse of her devastated form.

Formulating an excuse, Sakura hurriedly replied, voice cracking. "I'm at the hospital right now. You don't need to come over. I'm fine."

"Quit fooling around, already! I asked Shizune-senpai if you dropped by so don't use that excuse on me. Gosh, you're such a terrible liar." Ino retorted in an exasperated voice.

"Ino," Sakura weakly pleaded. She needed more rest and she can't afford wasting her time in her best friend's paranoia. She had enough of arguments. Last night was more than enough, really.

"Tell me what happened, Sakura. I know that you and that Uchiha had an argument last night and don't tell me otherwise! I'm not accepting it." Ino continued to pry.

Sakura made a mental note not to strangle the blond medic when they cross paths one day or another. The truth that pain overruled guilt and chivalry on her chosen field only made it harder for her to digest. What more, Uchiha Sasuke let her leave. Just like that. She despised the fact that he did not even went after her to apologize.

Oh, what more can she expect from him, anyway? To bow low and admit that he's sorry for being such a total jerk? No. Knowing Uchiha Sasuke, he'll never ever do that! Even if it kills him!

"Ino could you please," Sakura pause to draw in a sharp breath. She refused crying over the device, let alone show weakness to her rival-slash-best friend. Sometimes, Ino really knows what the word 'sensitivity' implies. "Give me a break?"

"Hey, Forehead, are you sure you're alright? I'm really coming over."

"I will be if you'll just stop pestering me." Sakura snapped, harsher than intended. She muffled a whimper. She's really in the verge of crying again. "I'm sorry. What I mean is I'm fine. I'm just having a shitty day. You don't need to come over."

Sakura heard a frustrated sigh from the other line. "Who do you think I am? I know when you're breathing or not. Stop emoting, Sakura. It will do you no good. Really, it does not suit your beautiful face that well. Believe me."

She gave a small smile. Ino will always be her savior. Though rivals, Sakura knows who to trust when it comes to these kinds of problems. "Thank you, Ino. I know that well. And, who cares about that hypocrite? I deserve better!"

"That's right! Show him who's boss!" Ino encouraged.

Sakura bobbed her head with enthusiasm. "Yes! That son of a chicken ass will really know who's boss!"

"Ye—eh?"

"I'll fucking show him what Haruno Sakura is made off! He does not have the right to boss me around! That ruthless brute! Heartless and uncaring! I hate that—that brooding doofus! His sorry ass is so gonna get the right beating!" Sakura continually said, completely forgetting about the blonde on the other line. She stood up, blazing fire of conviction flared in fury on her emerald eyes.

"S-Saku—

"I, Haruno Sakura, will show that untactful Uchiha that it's not right to mess with me! That stupid baboon! I'll send him to the fiery abyss of hell!" She ended her speech with a menacing, unearthly laugh that unnerved Ino.

"…"

Sakura frowned. It was as if Ino left her to her own device. Groaning at the fact that maybe her thoughts were right, she spoke, "Pig? Are you there?" She heard no response and it made her scowl. That Ino, leaving her like that when she's already at the climax of relinquishing her anger? Unforgivable!

"Hey, Ino, speak!" the eerie statics of silence from the other line gave her the creeps.

"… Um, may I speak to Haruno Sakura?" Sakura frowned from the formality in her best friend's voice.

"Stop fooling around, you pig!" The pinkette screamed in annoyance. "I'm dead serious, baka!"

She heard Ino release a sigh of relief. "Oh thank Kami-sama! Sakura, there's someone who talked to me and told me that your dear Sasuke-kun is a," She paused for a dramatic effect, "ruthless brute!"

"What?" Sakura asked in a deadpanned manner. What the hell is Ino talking about?

"Not only that, she said he was heartless and uncaring! A complete doofus! A stupid baboon! And the worst of all worsts, a son of a chicken ass! Oh god, Sakura, can you believe that!?" Ino ended in an eager display of exaggeration and 'disbelief' which is a total sarcasm in Sakura's ears. "She's deliberately insulting your Sasuke-kun!"

"I'm hanging up." Sakura replied flatly; face devoid of emotion.

"Oh—wait, Forehead! Gee, I was just joking!" Ino exclaimed and Sakura can imagine her baby blue eyes rolling sardonically. "It's just a priceless thing to hear you weaving colorful insults against Sasuke."

Sakura scowled, replicating the exact scowl Sasuke used to muster when extremely annoyed. "I'm really hanging up."

"Hey wait—

She pushed the off button and threw the device away from her reach. She sighed and pushed stray strands of pink locks behind her ear. She really needs some distraction and missing Sasuke is not one to be thought about. She needs to stop being head over heels in love with him. It's really unhealthy. But damn, the urge to run to his side, embrace him, feel him, kiss him, and tell him how sorry she was, kept on haunting her. She wish he is near and feeling that way strongly suggest that forgetting will not be such an easy task.

Sakura is a strong and independent woman. Well, that's what she wanted to believe but the truth is, whenever Sasuke is near, she's swooning, faltering… completely pathetic.

She slowly stood up. The only diversion she had in mind is to just nurse her once beloved Takumi and try to resurface the things they once had before Sasuke stepped in between them. In short terms, atone.

**~xx~**

SASUKE STRAIGHTENED his posture as he looked at his reflection; staring at it for a mere second and finally washing his face. He was certainly **not** happy with what Sakura did last night. From the looks of things, maybe Sakura—his beautiful and gracious cherry blossom—is now in the hands of that Takumi. Just by thinking about it makes him want to bore a hole on his marble sink. But being an Uchiha is rather a troublesome thing. He **must** take control of everything.

Being the Uchiha that he was, he will just have to observe his cherry blossom—yes, **his** is the keyword there—in the shadows and annihilate those who would be in an unstable mind to dare touch her.

Kami, she's driving him paranoid. For the past months that they were official, she was always there for him; doing crazy and funny—in his own Sasuke perception—stuffs for him. Leaving him smirking with contentment.

He was rather amused that when he came back, she had never showed any flirtatious advances to catch his attention. Instead, she remained the strong unwavering Sakura he knew whenever she's serious. He can't believe it took him two months to completely seduce her and another two months just for her to bring closure about her true feelings to Takumi.

Leaving the bathroom, he took a white fluffy towel, draped carelessly on the bathroom's doorknob, and wiped the cool water from his face. He needed to think but he's really tired and needed to rest a little more before his personal mission starts. That is, stalking Haruno Sakura.

He climbed his bed and laid his back comfortably on the soft mattress. He closed his eyes and lets the thought of her invade his mind. All he wanted right now is to wrap his arms around her and harshly kiss her plump lips for being such an annoying kunoichi but he must not. She'll come back and beg for him, anyway. He smirked at the thought of her pleading for him to take her back; chanting those tempting 'Sasuke-kun's and seeing those captivating apple-green eyes asking for his acceptance.

He smirked. Time will decide on the most fitting outcome. "For now, let's see what happens."

**~xx~**

EMERALD EYES were instantly filled with longing as she stared at the blond man lying comfortably on a hospital bed. She can't believe that this scene will make itself known after she vowed long ago that she'll be by his side before he hurts himself and obviously, she was unable to live to that vow. Her legs moved and before she knew it, she was already a few feet away from the man. Said man was yet to acknowledge her presence because he was distracted by the scene outside the window adjacent to his bed.

Sakura willed herself to push back the tears threatening to fall from her already swollen eyes albeit it was already a losing battle. The guilt she felt inside started to eat her strength away. All she wanted was to apologize but she didn't have the slightest clue on where to begin.

Having the confidence to speak up, she drew in a breath; only to be stuck in her throat when dark amethyst orbs flew instantly to gaze at her. Time stood still as they both looked at each other, no one daring to speak up. Sakura felt as if her heart will burst out of its ribcage because of the tension building inside her. Shock was written all over his face and Sakura couldn't even find her voice to speak up. She was too caught by that enticing amethyst orbs to even think about anything else. God, she never knew how much she missed those eyes until now. How many months had it been since she last saw him? She can't really remember but the distant recognition of his face made her sink more into the quicksand of guilt.

How dare she leave someone so caring, loving, and tender like Takumi for Uchiha Sasuke? The stoic Uchiha can't even show her a decent appreciation whenever she's around. Thinking about the Uchiha stone-man made her blood boil. She can't seriously think about that human statue now that she has other issues in hand.

The shock on his face dispersed when the reality that Haruno Sakura is standing front of him sink in. His eyes softened and a smile grazed his handsome features, making Sakura's heart gallop in lightning speed.

"Hey," Takumi called out in the most caring manner.

Sakura snapped out of her haze and released the breath she was unconsciously holding back. His melodic voice made her internally swoon. The voice that can even rival Sasuke's deathly—albeit sexy—voice.

"How are you? I missed you so much, Sakura."

Those words rooted her in place; petrifying her. A part of her eventually died because after all the things she put him through, he's still the same Takumi she knew and once loved. He continuously loved her without expecting if she will love him back. This man… loved her unconditionally. And she… broke him. Torn him and threw him away. She's surprised that he never once hated her for that. What a fool she really was.

"Sakura," his worried voice echoed in her ears, snapping her once more out of her trance. Right then she realized the tears she was holding back were streaming down from her emerald eyes.

Sakura hurriedly wiped her tears away, all the while regaining her scattered composure. She wanted to make up for the pain she had selfishly put him through. _If _he wanted her back, that is.

"I'm sorry," She started after a few seconds. "I know I shouldn't have shown my face before you after what I did. I know I've been selfish and immature to not think twice before leaving but believe me or not, I've been worried to death the moment I heard about," Sakura paused and threw him an incredulous look. "This,"

Takumi was silent for a whole minute, digesting Sakura's mini speech. Guilt suddenly fell upon him. It was his fault Sakura felt that way. He had hurt and disappointed her once more. It hurts him to see her like that so he reached out his hand, motioning her to come closer. She obliged.

When she was an arm's length, he reached out for her hand and held it gently within his own, albeit reluctant. He looked at their fused hands with happiness and tried to hold her porcelain hand with much care as if it will break.

"I missed your hand on mine. This is all nostalgia." He whispered but loud enough for her to hear while he caress said hand with the pad of his thumb. "How I wish I could hold it forever." He added, a loving smile made its way into his gorgeous face as he slowly met her emerald eyes with his own.

Sakura stared back at him, his eyes glued to her as if she was some kind of illusion that will soon dissipate the moment he blinks. A reassuring message of 'don't-worry-I-don't-hate-you' flashed like bold letters inside his captivating amethyst orbs. She was, without a doubt, speechless by this man's unconditional love. She could feel it. She had all the chance to claim it but she chose stupidity over rationale. Her feelings, her love; she couldn't understand what was happening to her. She's torn between two colliding stones.

The disappearance of warmth around her hand snapped her out of her haze and was disappointed when he took his hand from hers only to be struck speechless once more when a thumb wiped the tears away from her cheek. There was this smile on his face that totally knocked the air out of her lungs. It was such a genuine smile. And it was beautiful.

"It's all right, Sakura. I know you're happy with him that's why I set you free." He stated, comforting her. He knew too well that Sakura's blaming herself for what had happened but the truth is Takumi's all over it. He was depressed. It was only natural to be depressed. On the contrary, his actions still does not fall under the right category.

"Then… why? Why'd you have to do what you did?" Sakura choked and her eyes travelled down on his left arm; laying steady at his side. As a medical ninja, she knew that stitches are made to close a very deep cut at a wrist. She knew too well that he had suffered blood-loss that it almost killed him.

Tsunade was in charge of making sure that he stays alive, maybe to not make Sakura fall into self-loathing if anything was to happen to him. After all, his actions rooted from severe depression from their breakup. Tsunade knows her too well and she's glad so after she went to pay him a visit, she stopped by her shishou's office first to apologize for her uncharacteristic absence and to offer her gratitude to said Hokage for saving his life.

"Don't blame yourself. It was my fault. I was so depressed with you leaving my side that I can't cope up with what was happening. I mean, it was all me, Sakura. I could get over it and move on but I didn't. And it was my choice. So please," Takumi sent a pleading look at her, convincing her to shrug everything away and don't feel guilty. He was happy she came and that was enough for him. He couldn't ask for more, although he really missed her antics. He missed her sudden outburst. He missed her terrifying temper. He missed her craziness, cheerfulness—every bit of her.

He did let her go but his memories of her with him are something he isn't ready to give up yet. And his feelings are bound to stay with her forever. For him, she'll always be the sole keeper of his heart and nothing in this world could ever change that. He just loves the way she is. He simply loves her. Period.

Sakura sighed, frustrated. Deciding that it'll be a long conversation, she sat down on the chair she hauled right next to Takumi's bed. "Get some rest, Takumi. I'll be watching over so be good and listen to me."

With his playful smile, he leaned down on his inclined hospital bed and closed his eyes with content. He's grateful that she took the privilege of nursing him. He's even thankful that she took that time to visit which brings him to thank that he's still alive and breathing. If not, he might never hold his cherry blossom, ever again. Yes, HIS is the right term here. He still hopes she would come back to his arms and love him once again. That's all he ever wanted. But wait, speaking about possession, where's Uchiha Sasuke? The moment Sasuke knew that Sakura was actually nursing her ex-boyfriend will cause a great commotion which will lead to a not-so-happy ending for his part. So,

"Does Uchiha-san knows about you nursing you ex-boyfriend? He wouldn't be so pleased if he finds out, or so I guess." He asked not bothering to open his eyes.

Sakura tensed upon hearing her, uh, Sasuke's name. How could she possibly tell him that they broke-up because of it? Jealousy is really an issue here. She can't really find the right word and it caused an eerie dead air between them.

Out of his curiosity, he opened his eyes to look at her with worry and confusion. She was obviously spacing out and a bit tensed. He took notice of her anxious state so being the caring type, he asked. "Is something wrong?"

Sakura was yanked away from her daydreaming and just stared at his frowning features. "Uh… I—He… We…" She wasn't even sure if she can tell him about it because it feels kind of awkward.

"Hmm?" He coaxed but she just stared at him so he sighed.

"Things didn't work out for the both of us so," Sakura trailed of all the while looking down and clenching her fist on top of her thighs; knuckles turning white. "We broke up." She finished in a whisper. She's hurt beyond words that she didn't want to show it. But telling it to him and relieving all her emotional stress seemed to be the right thing to do no matter how selfish it was.

Takumi stared at her for a moment. Disbelief was written all over his face that he didn't know how to react quickly, as if he was digesting all the information in his head and come up with a proper feedback but is failing.

Sakura felt a warm hand envelop her clenched fist as Takumi tried to calm down and gaze at her with unadulterated worry. "I know you're hurt. I'm… here. You can cry on me." He stated and gently patted her head like he used to when she was feeling so down.

Those were the gestures that made Sakura's heart melt and with no second thoughts, she grabs a hold of Takumi's neck; face nuzzling his neck. She was crying in despair to ease a little of her pain. Takumi, on the other hand, willingly 'shushed' the now crying kunoichi in his arms. Oh, how he wished Sakura knew that he will handle her heart with care and love it as if tomorrow's the end of forever.

**~xx~**

"TEME!" Uzumaki Naruto yelled as he ran towards a certain raven-haired ninja, who was walking aimlessly near Ichiraku Ramen. Sasuke came back to Konoha about ten months ago and he thought his best friend was going to be burned to death but luckily, Tsunade took matter into consideration.

Every week, though, Sasuke must come to the Hokage Tower to deplete his chakra to a considerable amount that's enough to make him do D-rank and C-rank missions inside the village. Also, Tsunade makes him drink some kind of medicine so when he activates hi Mangekyo Sharingan, he will go numb and lose consciousness. That way they will be able to keep the village safe as Sasuke strolls around inside it. Konoha must give credits to him for taking out Itachi and Orochimaru that is why they let Sasuke return, with a little caution, though.

"Hn," was all Sasuke's reply the moment he caught sight of his so-called best friend and stopping in the process.

"Teme!" Naruto frantically repeated the moment he stood about an arm's length away from Sasuke and gave him his Naruto-style death glare. "What'd you do to Sakura-chan this time!?"

Sasuke looked away, trying to avoid Naruto's glare. "None of your concern, Dobe." He stated that splashed fuel on Naruto's burning rage. And the next thing Sasuke knew, he was being held by the Kyuubi contain on his collar.

"How could you, Teme!? Sakura-chan turned down her deserving man just to be with a trash like you! I thought you guys were cool last night and now this?"

Sasuke frowned at the 'deserving man' statement. No one—and I dare repeat—NO ONE deserves Sakura more than he does. He owns her heart, body, and soul. Sakura is his. "Let go, Dobe."

Naruto obliged but rather in a rough shove before facing his back at him. "I know how possessive you are, Sasuke. But Sakura-chan may eventually snap out and find herself a decent man. Don't be such a jackass and bring her back." Naruto stated softly but loud enough for him to hear. "I want my best friends to be happy, after all." And with that, he slowly walks away not giving Sasuke a second glance.

Sasuke stood there for a moment before moving on.

**~xx~**

**Author's Note: **Oh my god! It's 1am already! Ugh, I just want to bring this chapter out already! I don't want to jabber anymore because my vision is literally spinning. I need sleep! XD So, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy! CX KEEP SMILING GUYS! GWIYOMI! XD REVIEW PLEASE!

**xoxox**

**RedRose**


End file.
